


Gifts

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 21 Day Crossover Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 21 day crossover challenge, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts<br/>Teachers!AU<br/>21 Day Crossover Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis x Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> "We're both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we've recieved from student and you've won for the past three years" Teachers!AU

Gifts

Teachers!AU

21 Day Crossover Challenge

xXx

Most students wouldn't believe it, but teachers are just as excited for summer vacations as the rest of them. Who wouldn't be. Three full months without having to work, it was like a dream come true. 

For two teachers that happened to be married, having met at school, it was exciting. Three months just the two of them, they couldn't wait. But first things first, tradition dictates what they do next. 

Darcy Lewis, Mrs. Lewis to her students was the History teacher for the high school kids. A favorite among the staff. Steve Rogers, also known as Mr. Rogers was the art teacher for the High School kids and also a favorite. 

Every year the young couple would gather up their end of the year gifts from their students and bring them home. They would then sit and compare what they got, a little sort of competition, to see who got the better gifts. 

"You always win." Darcy griped looking through their collective hoards. Steve just shrugged. "Of course all of your gifts are from female students, so I suppose on some level it doesn't count."

"Excuse me." Steve said in mock outrage. "Why doesn't it count?"

"Because they gave you these gifts cause you’re the hot teacher, not because you’re the best." Steve rolled his eyes and gestured to her pile. 

"Right, cause the boys that have you gifts are history buffs." 

 She stuck her nose in the air. "As a matter of fact they are." He snorted. 

 "Uh huh." 

 She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Skipping Day 5  
> Day 6: Height Difference AU  
> 1930's Darcy/Bucky


End file.
